Final Fantasy: Breaking Dawn
by Solar Crystal Angel
Summary: Hidden in the shadows for most of her life, the only daughter of ShinRa has had enough. Deciding to finally break free from under her family's control, she plans on taking her life back and causing some hell along the way.  Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I'm starting to edit a lot of stories on here, hopefully it'll get me back on this account sooner if I can get motivation to continue.

Overview: A birth that was never meant to be, her life had been in shambles since the day she was born. Her mother had her out of wedlock, her father abandoning her to science, her brother turning his back to her and no one to care for the small infant who seemed to have no love from the outer world. When the opportunity arises for her to get revenge, secrets will unlock, bonds will be formed, lust will rise and family will not matter. Will this little lost girl find her path back into the light or will the destructive path of the road she has taken bring her down into death?

* * *

Prologue: Not a traditional beginning

_21 years ago..._

"Miss Reyson?"

"Yes?"

"Mr. ShinRa is here to see you, shall I buzz him in through the front gate?"

"... Yes."

"It shall be done..."

Sitting in silence, the woman looked out the large panel window to the luxurious limousine. The silence in the room was deafening as her grey eyes stared out emotionless to the wilderness that surrounded the landscape.

* * *

"Where is she?"

"Right here ."

The door slammed open but the woman inside was not scared or stunned. Instead, she sat in a large chair that was directly across the room and had her eyes closed waiting.

"Annalise!"

Opening her eyes, the woman smiled warmly. "Hello there ShinRa, would you like some wine?"

"Cut the pleasantries." Slamming the door shut, the blonde haired president stormed up to the beauty and glared harshly down on her. "What is the meaning of this!? I told you if anything such as this happened you were to immediately terminate it!"

Narrowing her eyes, the once calming and warm atmosphere around her was gone. It was now full of malice as she returned a glare just as sharp as his. "You know I do not believe in such things."

"Well I do! You shouldn't have kept the little parasite."

Clenching the arms of the chair she was in, Annalise turned red in the cheeks at the mention of parasite. "How dare you call your daughter that! A child is a child be it in the womb or not!"

"Bah! It can still be killed legally."

A slap rung out in the room and again silence rang out clear.

"If this is the only thing you came here for then you can just leave. Just because I am pregnant does not mean I will not smite you where you stand."

Taking a moment, it took a strong urge for the President not to slap the woman in front of him. "What did you call me here for then?"

"I want you to take care of our child."

"Blasphemy! I will do no such thing! That is not my child!"

"Oh really?" A pale red eyebrow arched up as she finally got up out of her chair. Shifting away from the other occupant in the room, Annalise laid a perfectly manicured hand on her expanding mid-section. "You forgot who your dealing with Shin-Ra, the child will be born in a few months time and when she is they will see who she looks like. And if you continue to deny her I can and will get a paternity test, you will not deny her like you did to your other son from that woman in the slums."

"Now you listen here! Don't you dare start...!"

"No, you listen here." Whirling around, eyes that were grey as a tornado stormed stared down the other occupant in the expensively furnished room. In a cool tone, she spoke with a voice that held a strong under tint of violence. "I want my demands met or else I'll ruin your _perfect _little empire." Steeling her cobalt grey eyes at him, she waited for his reply.

"Nggh, name your demands woman."

"I want a funding for me and the kid." Was the haughty reply, her eyes returning to a much lighter shade now that the argument was won.

"How much?"

"A hundred thousand gil each week in each account."

"WHAT?"

"Take it or leave it, I'm not changing the offer."

"Grrr... You truly are a bitch aren't ya?"

"Only for you dearest." Smirking, she turned and went to sit back down. Brushing her fiery red hair off her shoulder, a cold smile was given to him over her shoulder. "I suggest you be off now lest you want your wife to find out that you have another child out of wedlock."

Glaring at the woman before him with hatred, the blonde haired man strode over to her and loomed. "If a word gets out about this Annalise I swear I'll..."

"Touch me and you know what will happen..." Red lips turned into a wicked smile. "You think you have power but in truth your a fat, dumpy little man with nothing but daddy's money and company to help promote yourself. If you didn't come from a line of wealth everyone would have looked over you by now."

Growling, the head of Shin-Ra left without a look back.

Hearing the door slam from the room she was in and then the door downstairs, the expectant mother walked over to the paneled window and watched the black limo took off down the constructed mountain pass. Rubbing a hand over her stomach, she watched as it faded out of eye sight. "... He'll be back, right Deserei?"

* * *

_Three months later..._

"Is she in here?"

"Yes but both the mother and child are weak. You can no longer see them then the allotted time."

"It's fine... I'll make it quick."

Breathing shallowly, faded eyes looked over to the incubator where a tiny baby rested while on life support. Smiling, she closed her eyes and tried to take in the deep breaths needed. But soon semi violent sputters and coughs racked the slim and frail form.

"You look like shit."

Turning to the door, Annalise glared at the man in the doorway. Sitting up, she clutched her mid-section in pain. "I'm surprised to see that you came. I thought you wouldn't hear."

"News run quickly in the elites." Stepping in the room, footsteps followed after the older man as he closed the door behind him. "So, where is she?"

Laying back down, she pointed towards where her daughter rested.

Looking over towards the incubator, a look of sympathy washed over his face briefly. Setting it back into stone, he approached the tiny babe. "Wow, she's... small."

"Is that my sister?"

Hearing the voice, she looked over and smiled at the young blonde haired boy. He wasn't a new sight, often tagging along with his father when he visited. In a way, she considered him her own son. "Yes Rufus."

Smiling, he walked up to the incubator and pressed his hand against the cool glass. Staring down at the small child, he looked up at my dad with childish excitement. "Is that really my baby sister?"

"Yes." Turning away from his son, the elder Shin-Ra looked at the frail woman on the bed. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know as well as I do that she won't survive and even if she does it'll be short lived."

"Is that what you came here for? To only tell me what doctors already said?" Her eyes were glazed over but still held a strong aura of a lady who will not give up.

"No."

Narrowing her eyes, she hissed. "Then get to the point."

"I'm willing to help."

Sitting in silence for a moment, Annalise laid back and folded her hands in her lap. "At what price?"

"None... Except that she goes under a treatment by the scientist..."

"Go to hell! There is no way I will let them touch her!" Shooting up, she quickly laid back down and tried to regain some semblance of breath. "Those... assholes. They don't care... about nothing... but their... research."

"Do you want her to live?" Looking over at his kids, Rufus had stuck his arms into the glove and was currently touching the frail infant lightly.

"..."

"I'll monitor them and when she's healthy enough you'll get her back."

"...Fine, take her in three days."

"Five, I need time to prepare. Come Rufus."

"Aww! But do I have to!" Turning back to his father, his hands were still gently patting his new born sister.

"Rufus..."

Frowning, the young boy turned to look at the case. "Bye baby sis, see you soon." Pulling his arms out of the gloves, he went to the side of the bed and hugged the mother of his sister. "Get better."

"I will definitely, can't leave you two alone now can I?"

Smiling at the reply, he was satisfied and ran to his father's side.

"I'll see you." Turning around, a glance was taken once more at the small babe before both him and his son left the room.

"Yea." Laying back down, she shifted under the covers to get warm as the door closed. It took a moment of thought, the covers fell off and she got up and approached the case. Touching the top of the case, her eyes clouded with tears as she watched her premature daughter fight for her life. "Deserei Aurora Shin-Ra... Perfect name for my baby fighter..."

* * *

A/N: Edited and updated ^_^ I am happy now :D And the way to pronounce the baby's name is Desiree, I spell it Deserei because I honestly prefer it that way and it has the same letters as the original, just in a different way.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I'm starting to edit a lot of stories on here, hopefully it'll get me back on this account sooner if I can get motivation to continue.

Overview: A birth that was never meant to be, her life had been in shambles since the day she was born. Her mother had her out of wedlock, her father abandoning her to science, her brother turning his back to her and no one to care for the small infant who seemed to have no love from the outer world. When the opportunity arises for her to get revenge, secrets will unlock, bonds will be formed, lust will rise and family will not matter. Will this little lost girl find her path back into the light or will the destructive path of the road she has taken bring her down into death?

* * *

Chapter 1: Breakdown

_Present Day..._

"I heard that you have to get the lady today."

Standing up straight, a bright face maid turned to her older and wiser staff members. They approached her with concerned looks upon their faces as she turned to them. "Yes, she is required for an important meeting."

"Yes, we know. But..." Biting her lip, the head of the group walked over and placed a soft but work beaten hand upon the smaller maid's shoulder. "Please be careful, her moods some days are unknown and she can either be docile or temperamental."

Nodding, she placed her smaller hand upon the larger one and smiled. "I'll be just fine."

* * *

"..."

" ? Are you here?" Stepping into the room, the maid was in awe at the luxurious state of the room. Hearing no response, she dared to step in more, careful to not ruin the plush carpet beneath her heels. " Are you awake?"

"Yes."

"Eep!" Nearly jumping out her shoes, a cool laugh was emitted from behind her.

"I am sorry, I just got out the shower."

Standing completely still, her eyes caught sight of silvery blonde hair passing her as the woman who owned it made her way to the large vanity mirror. "Ah! ! I am sorry." Bowing to avoid staring, the maid heard another laughter, this time the sound akin to a bell tinkling.

"Please, don't bow. I am not so shallow and callous like my brother."

Biting the inside of her cheek, the maid couldn't help a small laughter at how true the statement was.

"Your name, it's Marissa right?"

Shocked that her name was known, the answer crossed her lips immediately. "Yes."

"Do not be shocked, I actually take time to learn about the people here."

Standing in awe, Marissa took in the sight of the young heiress siting down and brushing out non existent twists and kinks in silky hair that all ShinRa owned.

"So, did my brother send you?"

"Pardon?"

"My brother, did he call for me?"

"Oh! Yes!"

"Ah, okay."

Standing still for a couple of minutes, Marissa began to feel nervous and fidgety while the sister of her employer sat silently still combing her hair.

"Marissa?"

"Yes?"

"Would you be a doll and hand me the dress hanging on the door next to you?"

Turning to the side, there indeed a white bag which she hadn't noticed before. With some effort, the small maid managed to get the dress into her arms and carried it like a frail package to across the room where a smiling heiress took it from her.

"Thank you. You know, please do not be so timid around me. It kind of hurts to see people afraid of me. You can sit and relax up on the bed or in a chair by the way."

Looking around, green eyes happen to see a chair but it was near the vanity. Swallowing her fear, Marissa took a seat and looked at all the expensive makeup and exotic perfumes.

"Yes they are nice."

She wasn't ready for the spritz of a sweet smelling perfume that graced her neck but it was welcomed once the smell hit her nose.

"Here, take this one. I have another two bottles, I do not need a third one. I honestly don't know why my brother got so many."

Cupping the jade green bottle, small fingers ran over the top that had a dove on it.

"I think I have procrastinated enough, if I wait anymore both you and me would be in trouble."

Hearing something drop, Marissa idly remembered that the woman next to her was wearing a towel and kept her eyes closed as the sound of drawers opening and closing.

"Could you open the bag please?"

Grateful that her attention could be diverted, she reached over onto the chair and pulled the zipper down. A gasp escaped her lips. "Wow."

"Yes, my brother had ordered it for me. It's a common wear though, if the event should arise I'll show you a fancy one."

The silken dress was pulled free from its confined and was brought into the light.

"That's a common dress?"

"Yes, its akin to the white suit my dear brother wears and you know how he can get if its not fancy. Hmm... Could you help me zip up the small back? I told Rufus that i didn't want an open back but he didn't listen."

"Of course." Rushing over, Marissa gripped the zipper and pulled it up quick before straightening everything else.

"Why thank you."

"No problem ummm..."

"Deserei."

"Ms. Deserei."

Walking back over to her vanity, a splash of liquid lip gloss and mascara was applied before she pulled back and smiled. "Perfect." Turning around, she saw the semi-timid maid still awaiting for a command she may give and made a small sound of disapproval. "Honestly, I swear people think I act like my brother." Walking over to where her shoes were, one foot at a time slipped into high stilettos.

"You don't."

"Tell the others that." Strapping her ankles in, a couple of steps were taken in them to make sure they were secure. "There. Come now Marissa, we must not be late."

"What!?" Hurrying to catch up and not be left behind, Marissa had no idea what Deserei was thinking.

"Your coming with me to the meeting of course. You'll probably have to wait outside but that's okay right?"

"But of course!"

Smiling, she pressed the button and the elevator dinged signaling its arrival. "Then shall we?"

* * *

"I see that he is still speaking." Walking off the elevator, Deserei made her way down the hallway, making sure Marissa followed.

"The meeting has been going on since the morning. He just recently asked for you."

"I see." Stopping in front of the door, a woman halted her. "Elena, I..."

"I know why your here , but you know she is not allowed."

Pausing for a second, Deserei turned to the maid. "Marissa?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be okay by yourself?"

"I will."

Nodding, Deserei turned around and made her way pass Elena and into the room.

"... That's rare." Closing the door behind her, Elena crossed her arms.

"What is?"

Staring down at the maid, the blonde haired Turk tilted head as she studied her. "She's taken a shine to you."

Blushing, Marissa twisted a lock of black around her finger.

Smiling, Elena patted her shoulder. "I'll have someone get a chair, it's going to be a long meeting."

* * *

"You asked to see me?"

"Aah, Deserei ... Welcome dear sister, so glad that you could make it."

All eyes watched as the young heiress walked in the room. Her presence instantly brightening the room in many ways. "I'm sorry that I am late, I had no idea what I wanted to wear and I knew that today was an important business meeting so I wanted to be dressed to impress."

"And as always you do an impressive job."

"Thank you brother."

"Please, take a seat up here." Pulling out a seat, the head of the ShinRa company escorted his sister down into the chair near him.

"Why thank you dear brother." Taking a look around the room, blue eyes took in the tight security and the heavily draped curtains tied tight._ 'What is he planning?'_

"Very good sir, we shall invest in the new project."

'Project?' Paying attention, the small mummer's did nothing to calm the sickening feeling in her stomach.

"I never heard anything like this before, fusing materia and DNA cells..."

Hearing that small quip from the conversation, blue eyes shot up to a matching pair. _'What!?'_

"Yes, well my father started dabbling into it a couple years ago when my sister was born. Would you like to explain dear sister?"

Narrowing her eyes at the taunting smirk tossed her way, Deserei arose and took a moment to prepare herself mentally before putting on a class act.

* * *

"Well done Rufus! We will give all our support!"

"Why thank you very much, Tseng will escort you to the dinning room."

"Well aren't you joining us?"

"In a bit Arnold, my sister has asked to talk to me in private."

Smiling at the memory of his business associate sister, the lanky man smiled and adjusted the collar of his shirt. "Will she be joining us as well?"

"She might."

"Well then! Hopefully she will and I will see you soon!"

Nodding, he bid adieu to him and walked back into the meeting room and locked the door. Turning around, the only son of ShinRa thought he might have to pull out his gun on his sister and rested his hand upon the holster.

"Your a class act. You know that?" Sitting up straight, blue eyes shimmered with rage, a tint of mako showing around the edges in the light.

"Tsk tsk,what did I do?"

"You know _exactly _what you did." Hoping off the table, Deserei stood in front of her brother.

"What? The meeting?"

"It was what was discussed in the meeting."

"Ah yes, the procedure that saved your life."

"Saved my life? Rufus, how can you say that it saved me?! If anything it made me a freak!"

"Dear sister..."

Pushing her brother's hands away, the younger sibling shook her head. "Dear sister nothing! Rufus, what our father did made me a freak! Look!" Blue eyes flashed to a coal black before shifting to a fire red and back to blue again.

"Okay?"

"That experiment screwed my DNA for life! A normal human being needs contacts to even change their eye color."

"And yet you don't, aren't you happy?" Walking over calmly to the enraged woman, he silenced the words that would have come out her mouth before grabbing her face delicately. Speaking in a honey sweet voice, it held the threat behind in it. "I suggest that you get happy and I also suggest you start getting behind this project a hundred percent."

Snatching her face back, Deserei held back slapping him when she saw the two remaining turks in the room move in to protect their boss. Instead she settled on a black gaze.

"Your pretty damn good acting like you cared, father would've been proud."

"I do care, unlike you Rufus I will not let someone experience the same pain that I had to go through for many years of my life." Walking away, she paused before adding something else."About our father, he would've been told to fuck the hell off and leave me alone like he has for many years."

* * *

"Are you okay ?"

"Yes. Come Marissa."

Looking over at the blonde haired assassin that she came to know a bit, a look from her told her it was out her hands but she wished her good luck. Getting up out her chair, she clutched the bottle in her hands and followed behind her hoping that whatever was troubling the heiress would not carry over onto her.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Done editing ^_^ R&R please :D


End file.
